Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Anbu Shinigami Alchemist
Summary: Ever get the feeling that some day you'll be all alone in this world? Well here's his tragedy from being alone for too long. OneshotSongfic Rated T for death. R


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from fma.

Tonight I Wanna Cry 

He lost everything. His best friend. His love. His Job. Everything. It was 4 months ago when it all went downhill. First someone or something killed his best friend, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. A month later General Hakuro 'accidentally' killed his love, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. A month later he was found in his office doing nothing but crying uncontrollably. And finally at the beginning of this month he had to be let go from his position as 'Colonel' and his alias 'The Flame Alchemist.'

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

This very day he was at their graves, which were conveniently near each other. Rain was falling down his face or so he'd call it. Honestly, which he never was, it was his tears from everything. His tears from the Ishbal Massacre. His tears from his best friend's death. His tears from his love's death. His tears from everything.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

He always thought he didn't have anything, but as fate would have it he finally figured out that he had everything when he lost it all. Sure he still had his alchemy and 'just friends', but it wasn't enough to suit him. He also wished that he'd told his love that he loved her but he was always afraid she'd turn him down. He meant to say the words 'I love you Riza' when he was sitting with her in the hospital bed, but he didn't. He didn't tell her he loved her because right after she'd confessed her love for him she died.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

He was sitting at home a little later in the evening. Normally he'd still be at head quarters working on paperwork under strict supervision of his late first lieutenant. At this thought struck him tears starting leaking from the corners of his eyes and then he cracked. He started crying uncontrollably just like the time he was found in his office and then was let go. He wasn't even thinking when he snapped his fingers together and lit a nearby cloth. When he finally stopped he looked all around him, seeing he was surrounded with flames. His own flames were going to kill him and he didn't even care.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

Tonight I wanna cry 

With one last snap the flames engulfed him and he looked into the blinding white light. When he looked, though, he saw something he didn't expect. He saw Maes' smiling face and Riza near crying at the sight of him. When he finally reached them he was greeted with a warm hug from both of them.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

Tonight I wanna cry" 

He died. He knew that. And yet he didn't care. His flames that had killed so many before had finally come to his demise and died. Death is a horrible thought, but when someone is waiting for you in the afterlife you go without regrets. This is his, Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang's death. And he died without regrets because Maes and Riza were waiting for him.

End

How'd ya like it? I know it's really sad. Plz tell me in reviews.


End file.
